thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spotless Record
'Spotless Record '''is the fifth episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, The Norramby Branch Line is a small Branch Line that runs from Ballahoo to the beautiful beach of Norramby. It had been closed for a long time, but the Fat Controller finally decided to re-open it. Thus, he would need engines to run it. One of them is Arthur, an LMS Class 2MT. Arthur is known for having a 'spotless record', meaning he's never had an accident or made a mess. Did his 'spotless record' last long when he had to deal with troublesome trucks? Why don't you find out for yourself? Love, The Author Plot Recently the line that runs from Ballahoo to the beach of Norramby has been reopened and that meant the Fat Controller would need an engine to run the line. Soon, the new engine arrived. He was painted in black and had 'LMS' on his sides. The Fat Controller introduced him. "This is Arthur. He has been preserved at the Isle of Wright Steam Railway, but will now join the railway to run the Norramby Branch Line. While I can get more engines, you Toby and Diesel will help him run the line. Oh, I needn't forget that he has a spotless record." Then, he left. "What's a spotless record?" Diesel asked Toby. "It means he's never had an accident or gotten into trouble," Toby replied. "Now Arthur, I'm Toby and he's . . ." "Devious Diesel at your service. But please, just Diesel." "Now, Arthur, I'll help lead your passenger train." Toby had brought Henrietta with him and he coupled her up to some other coaches and then puffed to the platform. Arthur rounded in front. "Alright, I don't care how things are done on your old heritage railway, but heed my advice; look at the track. You never know when danger might be lurking and trust me, this line is beautiful, heck, makes me jealous." "Don't worry, Toby." Soon, the passengers got on board, the Guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag and soon they were on their way. Arthur was indeed very gentle. He was always looking forward and he was patient as the passengers got off. And when he worked with trucks, they seemed to give him no trouble at all! "The Fat Controller's very pleased with us," said Toby. "Yeah, too bad he has to learn how to handle fish vans," said Diesel. That afternoon, Diesel spoke to Arthur. "Tonight we need to collect some vans of fish from the Fishing Village. I usually do it, but you need to learn how to do it too." "Yes! Fish!" exclaimed Arthur. Diesel was surprised. "But fish are smelly and ugh!" "Well, I don't know, I've always liked the smell of fish." "Good thing the line's his soon," Diesel muttered under his breath. That night, Arthur and Diesel went to the Fishing Village. "Ah! Can you smell that?" "Yeah, all this disgusting fish." "Hmm! Fresh air!" (Diesel rolls his eyes) Soon, workmen had loaded the fish into Diesel and Arthur's vans. "Now, these vans do not require brake vans because they have special automatic brakes that help to slow you down. However, that just makes them more troublesome, so never rely on those brakes or it could be your end!" "OK." Soon they came to the big hill. "Careful! Don't bump them too hard or they will pay you out." Soon they made it to Ballahoo. "Usually, Henry pulls the Flying Kipper, but tonight I think it's . . . (James whistles and steams in). Well James! How are you doing?" "How do you think I'm doing? This smell is making me ill and ruining my red paint." "Oh! A train filled with fish. I would love to pull it!" "Huh! I hate it. Whenever Henry's not here, I'm like always the second choice engine for this job. Well, anyways, get your vans hitched to my train!" They soon did and James was off. Gradually, Arthur got the hang of bring fish from the Fishing Village to Ballahoo for the Flying Kipper. But the trucks were bored. Arthur always found ways to stop their tricks. "We'll show him who's boss," they confided together. "We'll do it at the hill! We'll challenge that stupid 'spotless record' of his!" "Come along! No nonsense!" "Of course not!" Then, they followed Arthur very quietly. "Huh? You trucks have been very good tonight," commented Arthur. They gave Arthur no trouble up the hill. But, as his Driver checked them at the top, they cried, "On! On! On! Faster! Faster! Break his 'spotless record'!" They raced down hill. "Oh deer!" cried Arthur and he slammed on his brakes! The automatic brakes on the trucks also came on, but they were useless as the trucks surged faster and faster! "Help!" cried Arthur. Presently, the trucks were tiring and Arthur gained control. But it was too late as he neared the station! "Help!" A signalman switched him onto a siding. He burst through the buffers and right off the track! Fish were everywhere and his spotless record was ruined! Henry arrived and saw Arthur off the tracks. "Arthur! Are you alright?" "I think so." "We'll call for Harvey and Rocky!" said Henry's Driver. Soon, they arrived to put Arthur back on the tracks. Then, Henry took him to the Steamworks to be mended. The next day, the Fat Controller arrived. "I'm sorry, Sir. The trucks pushed me," began Arthur. "Don't worry. I know the harm trucks can do. Besides, from what Toby and Diesel have told me, you are a hard worker. Once you are mended, you will return to the Norramby Branch Line. Toby and Diesel will help you run it until I can get another engine to help you permanently." "Thank you, Sir!" replied Arthur. The End. Characters *Henry *James *Toby *Arthur *Diesel *Sir Topham Hatt *Harvey (''non-speaking role) *Henrietta (non-speaking role) *Rocky (non-speaking role) Locations *Ballahoo *Norramby *The Fishing Village *Sodor Steamworks Trivia *This episode is based off the episode of the same name from the seventh season of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes